Not Our War
by Steryx the Squirrel Lord
Summary: 'From the moment this war began, there was, for this state, only one policy possible, neutrality.' - Eamon de Valera


**There's been a change in the previous fanfic, I'm sorry for all the inconvenience. Before we start, this will be much different than the previous fic. Either way, thanks for reading and sorry for the shitty quality. Any critics and reviews are welcomed. That includes haters and bitchy motherfuckers.**

* * *

 **UNEXPECTED CALL**

It was 2 o' clock in the evening, one of the peak hours for the KLites.

Under this blazing evening everyone was enjoying their usual Malaysian life. Same old, dull, everyday life – people bitching about bloody traffics, people braving the streets not even bothering to get hit by the speeding vehicles, bloggers typing their government smashing articles hoping for popularity, latest gossips within the entertainment industry, coffee talks about bad mouthing the politicians, young punks skipping schools leading their failure life within the Pavilion and Berjaya Times Square, office workers growling over an amount of paperwork despite the fact that its already lunch time and he's gonna die of starvation and so on with Malaysian life. Right now, that scene is playing endlessly in this metropolis.

And that, that usual dull, bored daily life of Malaysians instantly stopped.

For a GATE has appeared at Dataran Merdeka in the heart of Kuala Lumpur.

The tall gigantic structure appears out of nowhere, stood tall before the visitors and tourists at the historical site.

People began to fled, running like athletes as if they were chased by something. Fears and anxiety could be seen clearly on their faces. Everyone left their precious items and make their way to safety. The road was filled with humans, running and shoving each other as they tries to make their escape from the danger that would entail. But there are some refuse to run. Some decided to snap a pic, some wants to record and some wants to viral it. In an instant, the entire social media was flooded with the appearance of the GATE and it didn't help at all.

The news spreads like a wild fire, the news picked up the story in an instant. Every channel, every Twitter posts, every Facebook posts, every corner of the social medias, the sudden GATE appearance has gone national news.

For Corporal Singam Rajdevan, a police traffic officer, he did not see this one coming.

"MOVE! MOVE! GET OUT OF HERE!" The police officer waved his hands wildly as the human waves are braving through the street.

"GET YOURSELF TO SAFETY!" Syarif, Singam's partner motioned the feared citizens as they push and shoves each other as they brave the street. "HEY, STOP PUSHING!" he yelled.

As they direct the evacuation, their radios came to life.

" _B1, this is HQ. What's the situation at Plaza Rakyat, over?"_

Singam reached out for his handset and hits the button, "HQ, this is B1. There's too many of them! We can't control them! Requesting support, over!"

" _Roger B1, FRUs have been mobilized, ETA 10 minutes. Should you see any hostile forces, do not engage. Clear the area and get the hell out of sight. Over."_

"Roger, over and out!" Singam yelled fearing that the operator couldn't hear his voice properly, especially the midst of this chaotic crowd. He then turns toward partner, "Syarif, reinforcements in 10 minutes!" he yelled across the crowds.

"10 minutes?!" Syarif yelled back in disbelieved. He looked down the streets, vehicles left at the middle of the street; rows of humans flooded the street ranging few blocks away. It was the biggest evacuation he's ever seen in his entire life. He knew it would take longer than that. "We don't have 10 minutes! We need them now! Where the hell are they?!"

"DEY! STOP BITCHING!" Singam glared at his partner with furious eyes. Despite his furious eyes, his feelings were all mixed up. He felt scared and angry at the same time; all of his feelings felt like it were blended. Like a bunch of fruits thrown into a blender. "DEY, HURRY UP!" he yelled at the fleeing citizens and tourists running down the street.

"There's too many of them!" one of the two DBKL traffic officers yelled.

"We can't control the flow!" the other one added.

"Oi!" Syarif yelled as he barked at a bunch of idiots going through the waves of humans towards the opposite direction. "Where are you going?! STOP!" he tried to get close onto them but they disappeared among the waves of incoming crowds. "Motherfucker, those idiots just went straight back to that place!" raged takes over Syarif.

Singam caught a glimpse of these people; it wasn't that hard to find them at all. They were in a hurry running through the opposite direction with their phones and tablets in their hands. He scoffed, these guys were opportunists. A bunch of idiots trying to take advantage of the situation just to get something viral in the net, just to be famous, to get some retweets, replies and all. Internet is so powerful, once it's on the net, its stays in the net. However, these fuckers didn't aware that they just stirred the hornet's nets. There's an old saying - Curiosity kills the cat.

Singam tapped Syarif's shoulder, "Leave them be! If they want to die so bad, let them die." Singam replied. The traffic officer returned to his post and blew the whistle again. Yelling through this crowd really sored his throat. But then, puffing cheeks are better than having your throat dried up.

And so, the scene moves on. All what's played before them was the fear before their eyes. People shoved each other, without caring those who were in their sight. Babies and children cried as they were cradled by their parents running off down the streets, some didn't want to leave their loved ones. There were some assholes running only for them own, taking the chance to steal from those who didn't need it anymore. They use any means just to escape this hell.

Some ran to the nearest LRTs but even so, the auxiliary police couldn't control the situation as they shove everyone off from the platform. The Rapid KL crew tried their best to bring all the coaches as best as possible but the raging citizens acted like wild animals. Hell, some fucktard tries to hijack buses just to save his ass and break through the human stampede but only to get arrested by the Rapid KL crews.

It was awful.

It's a riot. No doubt about it.

Singam and his colleagues could only watch but their job is to get them to safety. They were just a bunch of traffic police officers… And nosy DBKL officers, they still got some job to do and it's their duty to protect these people.

As they direct the raging citizens, multiple large red trucks appeared into the scene. Several men clad in black riot gears and red helmets mounted off from the trucks armed with batons and shields. Not to mention, they were also armed with grenade launchers. They began to form up defensive perimeter along the road and began to apprehend the trouble makers as they control the situation. Singam and the others knew who they were. Federal Reserve Unit, Royal Malaysian Police's riot control force.

"About time! We're getting fucked up here!" Syarif breathe in relieved. The Federal Reserve Unit had finally come to control the situation. The crowd began to stutter upon seeing the riot control unit arrive at the scene.

Singam breathe heavily as he stopped blowing the whistle, "No shit, my cheeks about to blow…" the chuckled as they regained their composure. They still have some work to do. Even so, their body was telling something else. Stop pushing themselves that is.

The FRUs began to block the streets with the yellow tapes, barricades and even using their own vehicle to block the road. The crowds slowly moved on down the street without any retaliation or even riots as they abide the officers' orders although, the yelling and the crying did not stop. The troublemakers were thrown into the truck and transported off to the compound. Whatever they did, they reap what they sow. The FRU personnel also took over several LRT and MRT stations to control the situation.

Even so, the situation did not subside as there are more civilians acting wildly across the street.

Singam and Syarif knew this wouldn't last long, there's too much of them. With the current situation, the size and the strength of the stampede, it was pretty fucked up. Soon they would overwhelmed the FRU forces and rampant across the KL.

Singam lashed out towards the riot control unit, "Who's in charge here?"

Then, a man removed his visor and stood out of the rest of the group, assuming that he's in charge of the group. "I'm the one, what do you need Corporal?"

"What's the status on the other district? A-Any news? Any units dispatched there?" Singam's words were all stuttered. Fear and worries was the only description that fits his current situation right now. "Are the schools being affected? Have the…"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down Corporal." The officer tries to calm his counterpart. "Now, do you have any family? Wife or and kids at other district?" the officer could've guess it correctly. Not to mention, he was showing the same look as Singam.

Singam took his breath, trying to regain his composure and he nodded, "Yes, I have two kids at Cheras. They might've boarded an LRT but… But…" he lost his breath feared the worst what would've happened to his kids.

The officer tapped his shoulder, "OK, OK, calm down. I understand the situation. I have wife and kids too, OK?" the officer goes in a professional tone. His tone and his look on Singam, they had the same feeling, fear and anxiety. Worried about their loved ones, what could've happened to them in the middle of this turmoil. "Let's try contact the HQ and get some more information…"

"Sir!" one of the FRU members jumps into their conversation. "Bukit Aman wants us to shut down KL!"

"Shut down KL? We don't have enough personnel! Where the hell's the army?!" Syarif groaned knowing the fact that with the current numbers and unexpected contingencies, the police won't be able to send most of its force especially when the riot is happening and it's practically out of the book or even the SOP.

"HEY!" The FRU commander shouted, "All we gotta do is to get these people to safety and that's it! We'll try and lock down Dataran Merdeka to buy you guys some time. Got it?"

Syarif and Singam didn't utter a single word, they exchange glances knowing that they can't do anything much other than ensuring the safety of the civilians. Singam was a little burdened, he was worried of his family, and they could be anywhere. They could be trapped in the middle of this madness; they could be hiding somewhere safe fearing the safety of each others. But there's no use of thinking about it in this situation. Other lives matters.

Singam sighed, "Let's go Syarif." He knows what needs to be done. Syarif nodded and followed his colleague through the wave of human crossing through the city.

The GATE has appeared and they knew what happened when it firstly popped up at Ginza.

Lots of bloods were shed. And they won't let that happen at all.

Not a single blood will be shed.

* * *

It was a rather normal day for family feast.

Muhammad Fahmi Amiruddin was glad that he took early leave to spend more time with his family. Right now, sitting in front of the dining table with his relatives around him really made him felt at home once again. The hectic, loud and noises raised around the table gives it even more feeling. Its been a while.

The long operation at ESSCOM sure took all his time he needs. Spending times with M4A1 by his side, talking with the guys, night patrols across the woods and coasts and several other bittersweet memories he could think off. The smell of sea water sweeps away from his mind as the scent of the delicious _'Ikan Bakar'_ slowly entering his nostrils. It was bliss to eat it once again; he's been spending his time eating the MREs and chef's cook. But nothing beats the homemade cooking.

"Honey…" His wife, Syarifah, handed him a plate of rice. Though, it wasn't a lot at all. "Give it to Taufik."

"Okay…" he takes the plate and puts it in front of his son. Luckily enough, he was just sitting next to him. As soonest he placed it in front of him, the 9 year old kid hastily tries to grab one of the dishes in front of him. "Woah, woah, woah, hold it, son. Not just yet." He blocked Taufik's hand from reaching a plate with assorted size of fried chickens. "Wait till everyone's at the table."

"Awwww, but I'm hungry!" Taufik whined, making a moody face like one of that cat in the internet.

"Taufik, just wait for them…" before he continues, his mother came with a fish curry in her hands spoke.

"Fahmi, just let him have it..." His mother spoke softly.

"You sure ma?"

"Just let him take it, son." His father said with a smile. "You were once like that when you were young, right Idah?"

"Definitely, you would whine for a long time and cry if you didn't get the fried chicken before everyone else!" the old woman giggled, reminiscing Fahmi's old days.

"Ma, c'mon… I was young and stupid that time." His parents simply laughed. Fahmi knew how he was back during his old young days. He turned sight towards Taufik who had already munching ahead of everyone. Looking at his son, he can just tell that Taufik definitely look a lot like him when he was young. And stupid. He then scoffed, "For sure, I also was a snobby kid too!" and they laughed.

"Okay everyone! Enough talking and playing around!" Then, a young woman comes into the scene holding a pot of hot steaming Fish Curry. "Come on everyone let's eat! Aidil, Safuan, stop playing and get over here now!" the teens surrounding the PS4 stopped and listened to her words. Soon, every family member begun to took seat around the dining table. Everyone passes the porcelain plate to those who had just arrived in the scene. "Okay, everyone here?"

"Guess so." One of the teens answered.

"Alright." Fahmi's father scanned the table, "Who wants to recite the du'a?"

Everyone didn't answer as they are busy passing the utensils around. Though, a 9 year old kid raises his hand in the air brimming with excitement. The old man simply smiled seeing his grand son.

"Alright Fakrul, go on." The kid smiled brightly as he finally got his chance. "Alright, everyone. Enough chatting." In an instant, the voices lowered and everyone had both of their hands placed together as they prepare themselves to pray. "Ok Fakrul, recite it."

" _Bismillahirahmannirahim…"_ Fakrul began. " _Allahumma barik lana fima razaqtana waqina athaban-nar. Amin…"_ _and thus, they feast on their meal._

They began to grab the closest dish and poured a spoonful of food onto their rice. They passed around once they done, giving the others to get a taste of the mouth watering dishes. It was quite rude to go for the furthest dish in their sight. Likewise, the eldest gets to have first before the young ones. It was a scene that Fahmi haven't watched for so long, all the deployments to Eastern Sabah really made him forgot all this kind of scenes, he was glad that he got the day off. As the Ikan Bakar reaches him, he couldn't help but noticing that one of his nephews his is still playing the smartphone despite the food is right in front of him.

"Aidil, put that phone away. Everyone's eating here." Aidil still kept his focused on the smartphone and ignored his words. Fahmi narrowed his eyes as he watches his nephew continues to play hindering all the things that's happening around him. Kids these days just don't give a single fuck when they had their eyes on smartphones. "Aidil, stop playing and start eating. Don't let your mom take that phone away."

The kid continues to play and ignores his warnings. Fahmi simply sighed and shook his head and continue eating his meal.

As the kid plays his shitty 'Mobile Legends', out of nowhere, a demon snatches his smartphone away.

"Hey!" the kid roared back, but before he could grab it back, he froze. Right in his sight, his mother was standing a fierce look on her face. Befitting the term demon, she was absolutely pissed.

"Enough playing, start eating." She said sternly and returned to her seat next to her husband.

"If you play your smartphone in the middle of table again, it'll be more than just snatching away. I might throw it too you know?" his father, said sternly as he put a handful of food into his mouth.

The boy hummed and nodded weakly before picking up the plate with a full of rice in front of him.

"If anyone wants to play your fancy gadgets at the table, be my guest. I'll dump it straight into the toilet and flush it away. No warranties for sure!"

That last part didn't sound sarcastic at all.

Of course, it would be rude for you to play and cling around your smartphone in the middle of your meal time especially in front of your elders and other family members. Every parents would be annoyed or ashamed of their children's action and such.

"Yeah, and you won't be getting any new phone in the next time!" one of the kid laughed, Aidil scorned at his annoying brother as he munches the fried chicken wildly.

Then his father scoffed, "And you're no different either. If you're still texting that so-called GF of yours, I'll delete all contacts in your phone." With a single devastating strike, his son was silent in an instant. The older son made a wry smile, having no words to be said, he kept away the phone and focused on his food again.

Fahmi who was busy eating his fish curry, laughed.

"Wow, you're much powerful than ever huh?" Fahmi teased his brother in law, Ramli who was busy enjoying his meal.

"You need to show who's in charge of the house or else they'll just make the hell out of your life."

"Well, that I agree." Fahmi's brother, Shahrul agreed with full mouth. "Kids these days are to damn soft, like a goddamn pussy!"

"Shahrul, watch your mouth. There's a lot of kids around here and don't say bad words in front of your meal." His old man advised.

"Okay dad, okay…" Shahrul laughed.

As Syarifah feeds his son, her eyes were locked onto Shahrul's timid daughter, Afiqah. She's been keeping herself silent the whole time and slowly feasting her meal. Talking about Afiqah, she heard that Afiqah had just enrolled into university. She's also quiet too.

"So Afiqah…" her niece turned her attention to her. "How's the university that you attend? Is it good?"

"Well… Its fine and all. I guess."

"That's good; you make a lot of good friends?"

"Yeah, sort of…"

"That's good! How's the subjects? Are you okay with them?"

Afiqah sipped her drink, clearing her throat before speaking. "Not that bad. The subjects are too easy."

Fahmi smirked, "Don't take it too lightly girl." He reached out for the curry and pour in more gravy onto his rice. "I was halfway to death back in my days, Afiqah. Had to stay up all the way to morning just to study before the exam starts." He simply laughed off reminiscing his old days back while he was taking the degree. It was hell as fuck. No one's gonna get enough sleep.

"Oh, OK. I'll put that in mind…"

Fahmi scoffed. Gee, how good it was too live those young stupid days. That's why students should cherish their college/university life. Once you get to work, you'll have trouble fighting the gravity pushing on your blanket. You can't fight it… Until you realized that you're late for class that is.

As the families continue to feast, one of Fahmi's nephews asked.

"Hey, uncle." Fahmi looked at his nephew. "How's the work at ESSCOM? Is it tough?"

Fahmi smirked, "It was waaaayyyy tough!" he laughed. "You gotta patrol across the coast and eat the same old ration every single day!"

"Really? No burgers?"

"Yes we do actually."

"You can cook burgers?!"

"No, we ordered the HQ to get everyone burgers and we had a looot that night!"

" NO WAY!" his nephew exclaimed.

Fahmi scoffed as watches his nephew's highly hoped face shines. He clearly lied to him about the burger part. Though, the burger part wasn't exactly lie… It half lie. They never requested HQ because everyone exactly knows that they would turn that down in an instant. They had one of their guys who were in charge office duty nearby their post to buy them some hot burgers from McDonalds. It tough as fuck for that dude since driving from that buffer zone all the way to Tawau wasn't easy.

Then, Syarifah nudged his husband giving a serious look.

"Honey, you don't have to lie to him about that."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I just wanna see how he'd react!"

"Damn it!" the kid whine. "You tricked me!" he pouted, saddened by the fact that he was tricked.

"Damn, you still know how to trick people!" Ramli laughed out. The rest of the older men started to laugh as well. The lunch went off loud and their laughter could be heard by their neighbours.

As they laughed on, Aidil, who was eating asked another question.

"Uncle." He called out.

And Fahmi looked at his direction. "Yes?" his plate was about to finish.

"Have you ever killed anyone there?"

Everyone went shocked at his question. Shahrul who was drinking choked as soonest he heard the question, foods were stopped munching, the sound of cutleries beating the plates instantly stops. The lunch went into silent in an instant.

The young kid who had his phone taken away simply blinked waiting his answer.

Fahmi looked around him; everyone had their eyes on him. They were waiting for his answer.

Well, he can't leave questions left unanswered, can he?

Fahmi cleared his throat, "Well, let's talk about that some other time. Okay?" he replied and hopefully, that the kid won't ask another question that sounds about the same. After a long meal, the plate was cleared of any food except a trail of curry skid across the white porcelain plate. "Well, I'm full."

"Already?" his mother asked. "You sure? Have another plate; we have plenty of food here!"

"Thanks mom but I think I'm fine." He grabbed his plate and straight off towards the kitchen. He washed it straight and put it to dry. He then walks out and sat at one of the chair placed outside of the house.

He sighed, and draws out his ' _Gudang Garam'_ branded cigarette. He lit it up and smoked. It felt ecstasy. It was a good thing that he got an early leave, he hadn't indulged this feeling for a while. No sea, no patrols, no capturing illegal trespassers. Nothing.

Just, him and this awesome kampong backyard. How long it was, how long he wasn't at home for his family when they needed him. He prayed, at least, for this once, let it be the longest leave for him. He needed to spend some time with his loved ones. Too much trips made him a little far from his family, not even a few phone calls would be enough.

How good would it be, to stay close enough to your family?

As Fahmi thought about it all over again and again, wished he didn't chose this profession at all in the first place. But it was his choice; he wanted to be in this shit. It his duty, and he knows he can't abandon his duty at all.

As he was drifted by his thought, a voice called out for him.

"Fahmi!" he turned towards the direction, "Fahmi! Come on in! They wanted to talk something with you!" It was his mother.

"Coming!" he sucked up his last remaining burnt cigarette and crunches it. He stood and fixed his clothes before he walks back towards the house. Before he could take a step, his phone rang. He narrowed his eyes, who would call him in the middle of family bonding? This is getting annoying, he pulled his phone and looked at the screen, and it was his buddy, Arip. He didn't bother and answer it. "Yo, why the hell are you calling me in the middle of family business, man?"

 _"Fahmi, sorry to say this but I have to cut it short."_

"Just say it."

 _"Your leave's been cancelled. They want you to return to camp and report right away."_

Fahmi was shocked, he couldn't believe with what he just heard. His leave has been cancelled?

"What? When?!"

 _"I'm sorry, but you have to return right away. Everyone had their leave cancelled too."_

Fahmi was distraught, confused. He took a deep breath and asked. "When am I supposed to report for duty?"

 _"Right now. We have a national security crisis here and they're assembling all hands they can get. I'm sorry about your leave…"_

He sighed again, "It's okay. I understand." He ended the call. Fahmi was unpleased. Duty calls again. Who knows where they'll send him this time. But he needed to let everyone know first.

"Fahmi! Come in now! They're waiting for you!" his mother yelled out again.

"Coming!" with all his courage, he walked into the house.

It didn't take that long for him to tell everyone that his leave ended instantly. It's not like they'll be surprised or anything. Would they?

* * *

 **Finished the prologue and 6 or 7 chapters more or so... This reconstructed fic is different than my predecessor, don't mumbling and shit when the story is boring as fuck. The last fic was pretty much shit and doesn't meet up the standard that I wanted.**

 **And here we move on to responding latest reviews:**

 **MalStar: Lack of research and all some other stuff. It made my story looked childish and it didn't look mature at all. It lacks a lot of thing that I want. It shows my plot is just similar as any other fic that I have constructed before. But I assure you that this reconstructed fic is not another story of badassery. Yes, it's your another 'country x goes into y' but who says its cannon? This story is standalone like my predecessor except with my own original plot. Who knows? Maybe I'll feature RCT3 like did in my old fic and made some references about my forum members' characters…**

 **So, that's it. This is your humble idiotic, cancerous bitch headed author, Steryx R4. Logging Out.**


End file.
